


【罗浮生×樊伟】午夜流萤（16）

by chendler



Category: zyl水仙
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chendler/pseuds/chendler





	【罗浮生×樊伟】午夜流萤（16）

“想出去逛逛吗？老闷在家里多无聊。”

仅仅过了一个小时，蒙少晖刚打完底稿，罗浮生又成了那个嬉皮笑脸的男人，这股子恢复过来的生气，在日光晴好的早晨，显得朝气蓬勃。

罗浮生一把虚挽住蒙少晖的脖子:“哎呦画得挺好啊，这星星环绕月亮的，都是画我吧。”一句话臊得蒙少晖脸红，“走，哥哥带你出去透透气，奖励你。”

行驶在宽阔的大马路上，街上的热闹繁华一点没因为天气冷而比其他时节逊色半分，再寒的天，人也是兴兴轰轰地活。蒙少晖似是很少出门，罗浮生甚至怀疑他就是几乎没出过门，总是望向窗外，眼里好像看什么都有点新鲜，又不敢说，只暗自欣赏。

“想去哪儿玩？”话一说出来，罗浮生突然意识到现在应该是和樊伟在一起之后的初次约会，心里顿时升起一点浪漫的幻想，他们可以去公园散步，去品尝广受好评的美食，在放映电影的黑暗中默默接吻……哦，樊伟说了不能亲其他人格。

而蒙少晖却说:“去博物馆吧。”

罗浮生感觉好像初中以后就没开过博物馆这种地方了，没想到再来居然就是快而立之年的约会，嗯，他喜欢就好。

博物馆的楼翻修过一次，还是那么高大的建筑，好多根石柱立在大门口，又有点帕特农神庙的历史感，又沾点美国最高大法院的庄严感，厚重的石头包裹着古今中外的艺术杰作，灰沉沉地压下来，让人感觉一天都逛不完。

蒙少晖略一眼一二层主旋律特色的大红色浮雕和战争画作什么的，直接去了三楼。一个分馆区正在举办和国外博物馆的联合展览，买票队伍排了很多人。

“想看吗？”罗浮生看蒙少晖盯着门口，又不好意思跟自己提要求，只等他发问再点头。

这是罗丹雕塑的展览，罗浮生一进去就能看见各种人像，头像，那么大块的深黑色石头沉重地立在那儿，着实比观赏同等大小的画作更有冲击力。厚实的材料加以打磨雕刻，表情和动作栩栩如生，盎然的生意突破了厚重的石料就显得其越发强劲生动，又自带深宏的沉淀感。他们就在这青年的，中年披着长袍的巴尔扎克，抱臂埋头的少女，瘦骨嶙峋的老者之间逡巡，罗浮生也没看出太大的所以然来，全凭直觉欣赏，最终停在一对互相亲吻的爱人的雕塑前，两人都坐在岩石上，一个仰头搂住对方的脖子，一个低首欲揽住对方的腰，深深地亲吻，一种充满力量与美感的幸福在观者心底腾升，他又想起早上医生对他说的话——爱能治愈人心。

扭头一看，蒙少晖却不在身边，而是在另一边一个门一样的雕塑前，罗浮生走过去看介绍——《地狱之门》。无数个人物形象布满两扇门和外框，最顶端是三个人头靠在一起，四肢却向下拉扯，外框的人物整体向上拉，门内却都向下沉沦，整个作品有种扭曲悲惨的骇人感。

“这是罗丹最有名的雕塑，主题是但丁《神曲》的地狱篇。”蒙少晖开始给罗浮生介绍，他看着他说，“人间所犯下的罪，到地狱就要被强加同样的折磨。”

罗浮生心里一紧，想起蒙少晖挥刀刺向他自己的道道伤痕。

蒙少晖对罗浮生脸色的变化全然没有察觉，又转过头去看《地狱之门》，情不自禁抬手伸向它，像是想要把门推开，嘴里小声喃喃自语:“从我这里走进苦恼之城，从我这里走进罪恶之渊，你们走进来的，把一切的希望抛在后面……”

他忍不住上前一步，另一只手却突然被人紧紧攥住，十指相扣，暖流从指尖直达人心。他回头怔怔地凝视着握住他手的人，一时不再靠近地狱之门。

他们又逛了几个感兴趣的馆区，直到中午出来吃饭，逛博物馆比逛街还累，两个人没有按照罗浮生原来的幻想，只是随意找了和看起来好吃的小饭馆，还好味道不算凑合。不过重点不全在吃上，酸甜苦辣咸，总是与对的人一起品尝才算有滋有味。

吃完饭结完帐，罗浮生快走到门口叫了一声在外面等的蒙少晖，对方转过身，脸上确实神采奕奕:“出来玩这种事怎么能少了我。”

胡杨出来的真是时候，下午的约会主被动关系倒转过来，他把罗浮生拉上车，自己做了司机，心里早就有了安排:“市里以前逛过了，我们去郊区海钓。下午暖和，鱼多。”

罗浮生算是再次见识了胡杨的天马行空，而且出手也是大方，直接租了最好的游艇，火力全开驶向海上，一边大呼风景真棒，一边遗憾没带专业相机把这一片深蓝框下来。胡杨也是想一出是一出，在游艇上根本闲不下来，竿子抛出去两下没什么收获就搁在一边，又兴致冲冲地去开船。一开始没什么兴趣的罗浮生倒是钓鱼玩得不亦乐乎。

直到夕阳沉入海底，夜幕从海上的四角合拢，蓝苍的海面，洁白的沙滨都失去了颜色，黑黝黝的海水微微颠簸着小船，水面升起的寒气包裹着游艇，两个人坐在水光月影沐浴下的甲板上，心照不宣的静静看着夜空，白天的热闹过去，夜晚开始变得有点凄动不宁。

罗浮生往旁边的人那边靠了靠，问:“玩得开心吗？”

“和你在一起就开心。”一旁的人说完靠在了罗浮生身上，双手揽在他腰间，脸埋下，有点瓮声瓮气地说，“谢谢你。”

胡杨绝对不会做出这么亲密的动作，等到对方抬起头来对上眼神，罗浮生才明白——樊伟终于回来了，仅仅坐在这看了会星空他都心满意足。

樊伟也没问他们是怎么来到海上的，像是对罗浮生充分信任，倒是很坦诚地聊起了那件事:“我记起来了一部分，我脑子里有于拥新给我小时候做电击的画面。”

罗浮生身体一僵，心里发酸，屏息凝神听着樊伟倾诉，原来在他走后樊伟的痛苦也没有结束。

“应该是在这以后才失忆。”他停顿一下，皱起眉头，“我还看到以前梦里常梦见的那个比我大的男孩在挨打，打得很凶，不知道为什么，我联想不到具体情境和前因后果。我怀疑于拥新在以前就经常虐待儿童。”

他不由自主地抓紧了对方的衣服，情绪久久难以平静，却感觉到对方也在颤抖。罗浮生的长睫毛下闪过一丝悲伤和孤寂，但在樊伟看向他的一刻又变得了无痕迹，代之以一抹温柔的光，浅浅倒映在眼里。

他没完全想起来。

“是你吗？我们同一年出事，沈巍一开始就认定是你……”樊伟见罗浮生没回答，渐渐没了底气，又把话转向一边，“我一定会把事情查清楚，我已经说服了韩林，可以做实地调查和采访，有关过去的事肯定也能查到……”

突然罗浮生抱紧了他，在他耳边说:“樊伟，小时候的事不查了行不行，不想那些了，以后我都陪着你。”

樊伟觉得奇怪，隐隐感觉罗浮生语气不对，又看不见罗浮生的脸色。

“你怎么了？”

樊伟也很矛盾，他想起了童年时和那个大哥哥很多美好的回忆，很多痕迹指向罗浮生，他会暗自期待，如果能在小时候就有这份甜蜜的羁绊，可能他最开始喜欢的人就是他。可是那个挨打的男孩，樊伟又不忍心希望是罗浮生。

“罗浮生，说不定我小时候喜欢的那个男孩就是你。”

樊伟点到为止，却催生了罗浮生心底浓重的情绪，于是他吻了上去，心里的秘密，各种矛盾的心情，都忍得很辛苦，不知道怎么告诉对方，只能吻他，来表示爱他。

罗浮生轻轻含住对方的嘴唇，细细勾画研磨，再以舌相抵，吻得温柔动情。樊伟也被带动了情绪，认真地回应。

然而不合时宜的电话突然想起，罗浮生接起电话，声音带点怒气:“洪澜你这个时候打电话要干什么？”

“这个时候怎么啦？我以前又不是没打过。就是之前看你心情不好，想问问你现在怎么样啊？”洪澜一脸懵逼，有点好心当成驴肝肺的委屈，但他脑子转得快，从罗浮生的语气和她最近接受到的震撼的出柜信息里猜了个大概，立马心领神会——这个点，她是不是影响他们办事了？

“哦你内个，我明天再打。不打扰你哈，你们要是有事的话，继续继续。”完全没等罗浮生回答就挂了电话，最后一句话还因为漏音让电话那头的两人有点尴尬。

罗浮生挂了电话，有点不知道该如何继续，甚至该不该继续，平心而论他刚才是有点想把事办下去的，只是又开始担心樊伟心里有障碍。

正不知如何是好的时候，樊伟却主动凑了上来抱住他，在他耳畔低语:“我想要你。”声音性感低沉，化为致命的诱惑。他想告诉罗浮生自己真的很喜欢他，依赖他，为了他甚至可以突破亲密关系的障碍。

哪怕当罗浮生一把打横抱起樊伟往舱内的房间走去的时候，他依旧有一点紧张，只是克制得很好。直到罗浮生一件一件脱去两人的衣服，他都略显僵硬地没有动。

“你还是怕？”解到只剩最贴身的衬衫，罗浮生停下了手。

“是你就不怕。”樊伟勾住对方的脖子鼓励对方继续。

扣子一颗一颗解开，罗浮生的动作越来越慢，越来越艰难——每解开一颗就能看见身上更多的伤痕。他的手甚至不敢摸上去，只是轻轻触碰一道道骇人的伤，眼角早已泛红:“你是不是傻子？有这么伤害自己的吗？”

“已经不疼了。”樊伟安慰他，见对方不敢动，又主动伸手抚摸罗浮生的胸膛，腰际，一直向下到毛发丛生的地方，一把滑向他的阴茎，慢慢撸动。

罗浮生的呼吸渐渐粗重:“樊伟……”他也开始取悦对方，亲吻樊伟的脖颈，身上的伤疤，每一快都情舔到，恨不得让它们全都从这具白皙的身体上消失不见。

情动之时，两个人的动作都是激烈起来，罗浮生心里压抑的情绪全都释放出来，他含住樊伟的乳珠以舌挑逗，听到樊伟越来越大声的喘息和难以抑制的呻吟。在对方泄过一回之后，手指混着精液探入那个粉色的小孔。

“可，可以了……”樊伟的声音音调越来越高。

罗浮生却舍不得伤到他，硬是等到软腻湿滑的地方完全放松拓开来，才挺枪而入。

那一瞬间两人都情不自禁地颤抖了一下，他进入他的恐惧，他包容他的不安。抽插行进间两人感到前所未有的满足，最后一同走向高潮。

半昏半醒间，樊伟感觉到罗浮生从背后抱住自己，后背紧贴胸膛，手上用纸轻柔地拭去他腹部的精液。

茫茫海面上，只有这艘游艇的房间亮着光，远远望去像黑暗中翻飞的萤火虫。海风拍打窗面，像在传达大海的叹息。

樊伟在沉睡前的最后一刻看见罗浮生最终关上了灯，黑暗中两人紧紧相拥。

 

tbc.


End file.
